love
by anangelslife
Summary: ReiShinji story see how rei and shinji take thier Relationship to the next level!. see who comferts Asuka. does she like him more than shinji?
1. Rei Ayanami

**Love!**

**Chapter one!**

"dialog"

'thoughts'

change of scene

We find Shinji Ikari laying in his bedroom doing the only thing that gave him peace of mind and soul listening to his SDAT. There was only one single thing on his mind and that thing was or rather a person. Rei Ayanami.

He always thought of her as a mysterious person and that was one of things that he loved most about her. The memories of her flowed through out his mind the good and the bad. But the one that keep coming back no matter what he did. Was the time that he had to deliver Rei her new nerve Identification card. The thought of her nude made Shinji's Face glow a bright red.

'I am an idiot why did I do that. She must hate me now and think that I am the biggest pervert alive' this depressed Shinji greatly by the slightest thought of Rei hating him.

**BANG, BANG, BANG!**

Shinji had jumped out the his bed and landed on the floor because of a loud noise hitting against his door. He thought that someone was firing a gun at him but he soon heard.

"SHINJI BAKA" this gave him some relief that no one was trying to kill him well not yet anyways. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY DINNER YOU BAKA!" Yelled Asuka

Shinji bolted up and ran to his door as quick as he could before she had the chance to break it down. "Asuka I'm sorry I…" Asuka cut in before he could finish.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM SICK OF YOU APOLOGIES JUST GET MY DINNER AND YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF I REPEAT MYSELF"

After there conversation Shinji quickly made his way to the kitchen and started on dinner.

One hour later 

Shinji finished the final touches on the dinner table before Asuka came out of her room. "Finally food" said Asuka as she sat down at the table and started eating.

"Asuka don't you think that we should wait for Misato to-." he was cut off by Asuka's loud mouth.

"I WILL EAT AT ANYTIME I WANT! I don't have to wait for people I am royalty I do as I please" Said Asuka as she was about to take a bite of her food when the door opened up and a tired looking Misato came in. Shinji and Asuka both just stared at Misato as she did her thing 'getting a beer.'

Once Misato had the beer in her hand she quickly opened it and chugged it faster then Shinji had ever seen. Misato sat down at the table and inhaled the smell of the food and sighed "this smells wonderful shinji." She said as she started eating the food Shinji and Asuka followed suit.

Shinji hoped that tonight that dinner wouldn't be like every other night. But his wish didn't come true he ended up getting into a fight with Asuka and he went to bed with a slap mark on his face.

* * *

Author's notes:

A big thanks to you Inuy for all your help on this chapter, it couldnt be this good without you.

I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter I now it's not long but I promise the next one will be. Also there will be more Rei and Shinji scenes. This is my first fanfic story so please tell me if you like it.

And thank to all the people who read this.


	2. you like her

Love

Chapter two!

Monday morning

The morning sunlight filled Shinji's small room. It was six in the morning. After taking a quick morning shower, Shinji got dressed into his normal school uniform. Which consisted with a pair on black trousers and a fully ironed white t-shirt. Once he left his room he began to clear away the mess that Misato abandoned the previous night. She had gone though 12 beers and was probably now passed out in her room. The woman was unbelievable.

Shinji let out a small sigh of relief as he finished cleaning. After taking a quick look around the apartment Shinji was satisfied to find he had not missed anything. The place was spotless. For now anyway. Shinji glanced at his watch; he didn't have too much time left. So he shot straight into the kitchen to prepare his and Asuka's lunches. Another day alone he thought.

He and Asuka walk to school in silence for the first time that day. That was very odd. It was like finding out that pigs could fly. She should be screaming fowl language at him by now. Making his ear drums feel like bursting. And most definitely accusing him of being the biggest a pervert alive.

'Wonder what up with her. At least its quiet.' thought Shinji

His lips formed a small smile as he thought he would finally have a day where it didn't involve him being accused of being a pervert or have the hand print of a short tempered German girl on his face.

'What the hell is he smiling about? God he is so annoying. The idiot'

Shinji glance over at his German friend. His face showed signs of worry and fear as he observed her facial expression which looked like she was going to blow. He let out a sigh in relief as the Class Rep walk up to Asuka.

"Hey Asuka. Asuka what wrong you look…Umm well not too good" Asked the confused and worried class rep. Stepping closer to place a hand on the girls shoulder.

"THERE'S. NOTHING. WRONG. Ok." Spoke Asuka threw gritted teeth.

"Ummm yea ok Asuka lets get to class ok."

With that said Hikari led the frustrated Asuka to class leaving Shinji alone. And safe.

"Hey Shin-man what up?"

**Smack**

Was the sound of Touji hand smacking Shinji's now badly hurting shoulder.

"Owww man what was that for?" Moaned Shinji while rubbing his offended shoulder.

' I need my arm you know' Shinji thought while glaring at one of his best friends

"Don't be a wuss Shin-man!" Laughed Touji

"So how are you man?" Said a happy looking Kensuke holding his camera at the ready.

"Fine, same as any other day." Replied the young Ikari while walking to class.

"Ikari" came a soft yet emotionless voice for behind them, which stopped them in their tracks.

Shinji turned around to find himself looking at Rei Ayanami. His very pretty yet mysterious class mate and also fellow pilot. There she was standing still as a statue with her usual blue skirt that just reached her knees, showing off her perfect legs...

Shinji shook his head to rid himself of any more thought concerning Ayanami.

"Umm hi Ayanami" He greeted

"Well see you in class yea shin-man?" Asked Touji as he winked at him and giving him the thumbs up while walking away with Kensuke.

"Yea I'll be there in a minute" Answered Shinji as he walked toward a patiently waiting Ayanami.

"So what did you want to talk about Ayanami?" Asked Shinji once he was about four feet in front of her. Not to far. Not to close either.

'I can't believe she is talking when not being told to and to me'

"Ikari will you came by my residence. I would like to talk with you." Asked Rei plainly.

"Yea ok I'll be there at six is that ok?"

"It is acceptable." Before Shinji could say another word she was already walking away.

"Ayanami?" He called to her

Rei stop and turn only her face to him. "Yes Ikari?"

" What do you want to talk to me about?" Asked Shinji. He was very curious to see what she planed on talking to him about. And why him of all people?

" It will be discussed at my residence" was all she said before once again walking away from him.

" Ayanami wait!" Shinji nearly shouted.

" Yes Ikari?"

"Umm…can I walk with you?" Rei stood there in silence for a few minutes. Shinji couldn't tell what she was thinking by looking at her face as she always had on her blank face that he came to know so well. The face of his fathers. The one thing he wished was to know Rei, know everything about her. Would he ever be close enough to her to see past her emotionless face?

'Oh no she going to say no here it comes.' Shinji prepared himself for the rejection.

"If you wish" Rei replied in her emotionless tone. Then she resumed walking to class. Shinji had to run to catch up with her. When they reached class 2A Rei went to her seat and began to gaze out the window with her intense eyes. Shinji went and sat next to Touji and Kensuke.

"So what did Ayanami want?" Asked Touji

"She wants me to come to her apartment to talk about something" he replied. He knew they would make it into something that it wasn't.

" Hey shin-man have you been getting some without tell us?" Touji asked with a big ass grin on his face.

There it was. Was he getting some? And with Ayanami. Was he insane? The only person that got anywhere close to Rei was his Father. Was he getting some.

' Yea with Ayanami. Im my wildest dreams I would' Thought a lightly blushing Shinji.

"No, no it's not what you think she probably want to talk about NERV" said Shinji

'Though I wished it was more' Shinji blushed heavily at his thoughts.

* * *

The first lesson went by surprisingly quickly to everyone's surprise. Now it was basketball for the boys and swimming for the girls.

'Why is he looking at me? Is there something wrong?' Thought Rei. She was very puzzled. What was this feeling inside of her when Shinji eyes were on her?

Shinji's eyes widened. 'Oh no she saw me!'

"Hey Shinji staring at Ayanami again are we?" Teased Touji

"Shut up Touji, and I-I-I was not-t looking at Re... Ayanami" shuttered a slightly red Shinji.

" So what were you looking at? Her face, legs, she's got nice brea…"

"Touji be quiet someone will hear!" Shot Shinji. What if Asuka heard she seemed to find out everything. And he didn't really want Touji talking about Rei that way. Even though he had to agree she did have nice...

" So you were looking!" Said Touji with an even bigger grin on his face than this morning.

" We all know that you got the hots for Ayanami!" Said Kensuke. Now sitting next to Shinji and sneaking his camera out to take a couple of photos of the girls in all the glory.

"What no I don't" Lied Shinji poorly, as his eyes wondered over to her again.

" Yea then stop looking at her then!"

* * *

It was the end of a long school day after the incident with Ayanami. His two friends would stop going on about it. This will go on for weeks.

' Great, they're never going to get over this'

Shinji was now walking home with Asuka. He was hoping for the same silence as this morning but it really just wasn't his day.

" I saw you, you know" Asuka started

" Saw me do what Asuka?" Asked Shinji now looking confused. Whatever he did she didn't look angry about it so that calm his thumping heart.

" Looking at me in swimming! I know you were" Asuka smiled "couldn't blame you though anyone would" continue Asuka now looking very proud of herself.

"But Asuka I wasn't" Shinji Attempted to speak

" God BAKA don't need to deny it" Shot back Asuka

'I guess I should just let her believe what she wants. God what would she do if she new I was looking at Ayanami?' Shinji winced at the image that flew into his head. He couldn't help but shiver. He knew how much Asuka despised Ayanami or should he say Wonder girl?

After a few minutes they reached the apartment that they shared with Misato. The home that Shinji came to like.

Once in the apartment Shinji went straight to his room, he had to change he didn't want to be late to meet Ayanami. Once again his mind wondered what she wanted to discuss with him? It was really bothering him now.

'I guess I just have to wait and see'

'Why is he in such a hurry? He is so weird…but in a cute way'

Asuka found herself blushing. ' Good lord what the hell am I thinking he is so not cute!'

'Stupid Baka'


	3. it begins

Love

Chapter tree!

'There Ready'

Shinji was looking rather forwards to seeing Rei now. Maybe they would finally get the chance to know each other better. Just to know her more than anyone was his biggest dream.

Shinji opened his door and gasped as he found himself face to face with the redheaded Asuka. Her arms crossed over her breast. She narrowed her eyes.

"Ummm… Asuka could you move please?" Shinji attempted to pass but failed miserably

"Where the hell are you going BAKA?"

"Out" Shinji now quickly squeezed passed Asuka and bolted to the door before she had the chance to stop him.

"OUT, OUT WHERE! OH NO YOU DON'T BAKA YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE..."

Before Asuka could grab hold of Shinji the door had already slammed in her face.

'I'm going to be die a painful death when I get home. At least I get to see Ayanami'

With the thought of Asuka murdering him when he returned made Shinji run even faster than he had before.

"BAKA. IM GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

* * *

Shinji stop running when he reached the side of the city that Ayanami lived. The first impression of the place was that it was abandoned. Trash littered the streets and many of the buildings look like the mind could blow them over.

'Why does she live here, I think she's the only one who does live in this area. I wonder why?'

He was somewhat glad to see that Rei building looked a little more stable than the others he pasted. After a few minutes of thinking he was facing Rei's apartment door 402. When he put his hand up to knock he realised Rei had already opened the door.

"Ikari" came a soft voice he loved. He just loved the way it sounded coming for her.

"Ayanami…umm…" Shinji was glowing red. His eyes wondered to what she was wearing or the lack of what she was wearing.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The t-shirt she was wearing just covered her lower region letting her slender leg be shown. And what legs they were, perfect in every way. She had also only done up tree buttons, so you could tell she was nude underneath. Shinji couldn't believe how she could just walk around like that with out even a blush on her face. She didn't seem to care what people saw. And that was extremely worrying.

'She so beautiful. How can someone be so perfect?' But before he could think on the question more Rei's voice took him back to reality.

"Ikari" repeated Rei

'Why is he looking at me like that? Is there something wrong? I've never been looked at like that before. What is this feeling? Maybe I should ask the commander'

Rei's mind started to over lode with questions. She had never been so confused before about her emotions. The commander always said she didn't need such things. That it was a weakness that could be avoided.

"Oh sorry Ayanami…I didn't mean to I…" Shinji lowered his head in shame. He couldn't help but being such a boy and openly drooling over a girl.

'Here is come she so going to think I'm a pervert!'

"Why do you apologize? You have done nothing to offend me." Asked Rei.

' He is very strange' thought the young pilot.

'She not yelling she doesn't hate me' Shinji sighed in relief. Maybe he was to use to Asuka screaming at his about everything. Shinji sighed again before answering.

" Sorry Ayanami. Old habit I guess"

After several minutes of silence Rei spoke.

" Are you not going to come in Ikari?" Rei stood to the side of the door to give Shinji room to come in.

"Oh, yes"

Shinji stepped into a dark room were Rei lived. Not much had changed since the last time he was here. Only the bloody bandages were gone. Every thing else was the same empty and dirty. He never realised before how dirty the place was. Her cloths were thrown on the floor that had seen better days.

'How does she live like this?'

After taking off his shoes Shinji stood in front of Rei. He couldn't help but gaze into her crimson eyes, her eyes always look right into his soul. But he wished he could see emotion in them.

'Her eyes…I love her eyes. They are so…calming.' Shinji let himself get lost in her eyes for a while until he realised he was just gazing at her. He looked down at the flood cutting the eye contact with a slight blush.

'His eyes...there is something about them that catches my attention…I've never had someone look at me like that…it is a strange experience'

"So what did you want to talk to me about Ayanami?" Asked Shinji nearly forgetting why he came here.

Shinji was totally shocked when Rei took several steps closer to him. Until their faces were inches apart.

Shinji closed his eyes and felt Rei's warm breath on his face. Did she know what she was putting him through?

"What do you think of me Ikari?" Was her question.

Rei Ayanami had always lived her life for one purpose. The commander. And that was it she wasn't scared of dieing and would freely give her life to him if and when he wanted it. Her only existence was to serve the Commander. But then Shinji came into her life. She never thought much of him, only that he was the Commanders son. Their first meeting wasn't good. He seem to loathe his father even to insult him in her presence. Which led to her slapping his face. But he was the only one that really saw her and he even on several occasions tried to befriend her. She wanted to know what he thought of her. What was she in his eyes? A doll like the others thought of her or was she more?

Shinji eyes open when he answered. Looking straight into her crimson eyes that he loved.

" I think you are a good friend" Shinji frowned at the look on Rei face. For the first time he could almost read it. Rei almost looked disappointed at his answer.

" Do you care for me Ikari-kun?" Was her second question. Rei had never felt this way before. No one had ever made her so confused but at the same time feel safe and something else but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Umm… I think I do Ayanami"

"Why do you as…" Shinji didn't finish his question as he felt Rei's soft lips pressed lightly against his.

'Ahhh…so… Soft.' After that Shinji's mind went blank. All his concentration went to the girl that was kissing him.

'His lips are warm. This is… enjoyable. I seem to enjoy this feeling…. I… LIKE Ikari?"

After a few minutes had passed Rei removed her lips from his. She came to the conclusion that she had some feelings of affection towards the young Ikari.

It took another few minutes for Shinji to recover. Only in his wildest dream would Rei ever Kiss him.

"Umm… Ayanami what was that for?" Breathed Shinji. He missed the feeling of her lips already. He had to retrain himself or he would have grabbed her and kissed her again.

" I…umm…I-I like you Ikari-kun" Rei was surprised at her hesitation she never hesitated before. Why now? What was different about Ikari that made her act different?

'Oh my god is she blushing?' Shinji couldn't get over what was happening. He thank god that it was happening but still could believe it.

" I would…like to know you more...Ikari-kun" it was the truth. She didn't know much about him. Only that he seemed to really care for his friends and that he was a gentleperson.

" I am…Rei took a slight pause thinking what this feeling was but soon came to a conclusion… ha…ppy when I am…near you"

'What make me like him so?'

Shinji was very shock at what he was hearing. He made her happy? Shinji smiled at this he loved the thought of making her happy.

'This is the best day of my life Rei cares for me.'

" Do you like me Ikari-kun?" Asked Rei she stood back a little waiting for his answer.

"Yes…very much" Shinji said with a tender smile.

" I believe when two people have feelings of affections for one another, they become an item. Boyfriend and girlfriend is this correct?" Rei had once read an on it book. About relationships. She was very surprised to find out things people did with each other when in a relationship. Kissing was on of the things that Rei was curious about.

" Umm yes" agreed Shinji

" Would you like to become boyfriend and girlfriend with me?" Asked Rei stepping closer to him again.

' Can't believe she is asking me'

"Yes…. But on one condition"

Rei nodded " what is the condition?"

" You call me Shinji" he answered with a smile.

" Yes Ika…Shinji-kun. Then it would be acceptable for you to call me Rei?"

" Yes Rei." Shinji was very happy at this point Rei was his girlfriend. Who would have thought? She was HIS girlfriend that was all that mattered.

"Shinji-Kun what do we do now?" Rei asked not having read enough about relationships to know.

" I really don't know Rei" Shinji looked at Rei " what would you like to do?"

Shinji smiled as he saw Rei tilted her head a little to the side thinking of what she wanted. She looked like a little girl thinking of what she wanted for Christmas.

'She looks cute when she does that…very cute.'

" Could we kiss again? I rather…enjoyed it."

Shinji replied by pressing his lips on Rei's. He was overjoyed that that was what she wanted to do. He placed his arms around Rei's slender waist and brought her closer to him. Pressing her body to his. Rei brought her hand to Shinji's neck and Ran her hands threw his hair.

Shinji blushed at the feeling of Rei's body pressed tightly against his. And blushed even heavier when he heard a little moan escape her lips.

The kiss went on for several minutes both enjoying each other's warmth. But all human beings have to breathe.

So Shinji reluctantly broke the kiss. He slowly moved his lips away from hers. He pulled back only slightly so their faces were still inches apart.

"Rei it's getting late and I should get home." Whispered Shinji.

Rei loved the feeling of his hot breath on her lips. She could tell from his face that he didn't want to go. But knew he had too. She nodded her head in agreement.

When Shinji finally let go of his girlfriend and opened the door it was poring down with rain. Or more like hailstone

'They're going to hurt'

He was about to step out when he felt Rei gently grab his arm.

"Shinji It would be best to stay here for the night. This is not a good condition to go out." Stated Rei plainly.

" I think your right Rei. I'll call Misato and tell her ok." Shinji pulled out his phone and dialled her number.

After a couple of rings she picked up.

" Hi Misato I'm staying at Rei's today it hailing too hard for me to get home. Is that ok?"

'Please let it be ok I'm not going out in that. Plus I want to stay with Rei.'

" What? Oh ok. But you better not do any thing Shinji. Keep your hands to your self!" She couldn't help but tease a little she could see his face light up like a match in her mind

" Were you sleeping?"

" Misato you know I wouldn't do…that" Shinji was now blushing very hard. " I'll be sleeping on the floor."

" Ok then, remember shin-Chan hand to your self!"

"Misato! Bye ok night"

" Night Shinji"

" Misato says its ok" Said Shinji as he put his phone back into his pocket.

" Why did you say that you were sleeping on the floor Shinji-kun?" Rei asked tilting her head to the side again.

'I love it when she does that…she looks so innocent...well she is.'

"Umm… Because I thought I was Rei?"

" But you can sleep on the bed with me? It would be more comfortable."

Rei couldn't see why he would want too sleep on the floor. It wasn't the cleanest place and not very comfortable either. She didn't really know what was proper and what was not.

'She really is innocent she doesn't know what proper…like when I fell on her and she was…'

Shinji decide to cut the thought short before he made himself faint thinking of it.

" Umm…Rei I don't know. It wouldn't be proper and if someone sees..." Shinji tried to explain.

" No one is here to see. And I would not mind"

'Why does he argue? Does he not want too sleep on the same bed with me?'

Rei stepped closer to Shinji now they were nearly as close as when they were kissing. She just stood there and stared up at him.

" Really?" Asked Shinji

Rei replied by lightly pressing her lips on Shinji's the check. This action made Shinji not think twice about the situation. Yep he was very much willing to sleep on the same bed as his girlfriend.

" Ok"

" Rei are you hungry" Asked Shinji as he felt his stomach growl. Thanking god that it wasn't that load or he would have been very embarrassed.

" I could make you something" Suggested Shinji

" That would be acceptable."

Half an hour later

Shinji Finished putting the plates of food on Rei small table. He made soup, rice and some fried vegetables for Rei. He knew she was a vegetarian and had learned how to make vegetarian food straight away.

They soon sat and ate in silence. Both taking secret glances at each other. When they finished eating Shinji cleaned up and went to wash the dishes.

' I think im going to have to clean the place up' thought Shinji while the washed the dishes. Once he had made the kitchen as clean as he could with out all his cleaning products he went and stood next to Rei in front of her bed.

" How do we do this?" Asked Shinji not knowing one bit how they would do this.

" You get in first" Spoke Rei.

" Ok" Shinji got into Rei's bed and turn facing the wall.

In a few moments Rei was in the bed with him. Shinji gasp as he felt Rei's arms around him and her head resting on his back. Rei pressed herself against him tightly.

'He is warm. What is this I'm feeling?

As Shinji felt Rei breath on his neck his closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation he was feeling. His hormones were acting up very fast at the feeling. Rei move again this time her legs were slightly wrapped around his and her hand was on his chest holding his shirt tightly in her little hands.

'Her legs are so smooth. She makes me feel so calm.'

Shinji moved his hand so that they were on top of hers and rubbed them lightly. He fell into a deep  
slumber at feeling Rei wrapped around him.

* * *

Authors notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please give me a review. See what happens when Asuka finds out?

Thank you.


	4. ASUKA!

Love

Chapter four!

It was early morning when Shinji slowly opened his eyes to see a young beautiful Rei in his arms sound asleep.

' Oh thank god it wasn't a dream' thought Shinji. He didn't want to get up and leave the warm feeling of her being safe in his arm. She was so small and fragile but he knew she was also tough.

'She is so beautiful; I don't want this to end. I want it to go on forever.' Shinji snuggled closer to Rei all the while keeping his eyes on her. A while later Rei' s eyes slowly open too see a smiling Shinji.

" Good morning Shinji-kun" Rei moved her head so that it was in the crook of his neck

" Did you sleep well?" Asked Rei.

" How could I not, with you in my arms?" Rei blushed at his answer. Then moved so that her body was on top of his, which made Shinji turn slightly red. But couldn't deny that he loved the feeling of her on top of him in such a suggestive position. She lowered her head and gave Shinji a mind-blowing kiss followed by small butterfly kisses. Shinji was going crazy with the sensation of Rei's body pressed tightly on top of his and the fact that the kiss was very deep and passionate. He kissed her back with all his might. Which made Rei blush at the heat of it. The kiss soon ended as both parted for air.

It took Shinji a minute or two to recover, as Rei waited patiently resting her head on his chest. Closing her eyes and listened to his calming heartbeat.

" How do you feel Shinji-kun?" Rei asked raising her head to meet his eyes. His hair fell onto his eyes making him very sexy to her.

" Well, I'm fine Rei why do you ask?" Shinji wrapped his arms around her loosely.

" I mean how do you feel about us?"

Shinji lifted his head off the pillow and kiss Rei on the forehead before he answered.

" I love being with you Rei. And no one can change that."

Rei rested her head back down on his chest. And smiled. He was very sweet. He really brought out the emotion in side of her. Even if she didn't want it to.

'I've never smiled so much before…it is nice to smile to him…only him.'

" Thank you Shinji for caring for me." Whispered Rei. After several minutes of peaceful silence, Shinji decided to speak. " Rei I think we should get up now school will start soon."

Rei nodded in agreement even though she did not want to get up.

Hour later

Rei and Shinji were walking to school in silence, both enjoying each other's company. Every now and then Shinji would steal glances at Rei. Noticing how the wind played with her gorgeous blue hair. Rei noticed his eyes one and was confused at why he did this.

'Why does he do that?' Rei was a person who spoke what she thought. If she didn't know something she would find out. If someone said she could do something, she would do it. It was her way of life. And this was no different.

" Shinji-kun why do you keep looking at me?" She asked him straight out. Rei had caught Shinji of guard with her question.

" I…umm…thinkyouarebeautiful," said Shinji all at once turning very red like Rei's eyes. If Shinji were not staring at the floor he would have noticed that Rei was very much the same colour as him.

" Thank you"

'Why do I feel the need to thank him?' Rei had never thanked anyone before. The Commander was the only person who received the honour of hearing these words from her. He even didn't hear it often. But Shinji was different.

As they walk into the school the two pilots received looks of curiosity from people who noticed how very close they were to each other as they walked to class 2A. Soon whispers were heard." Shinji I don't think that I am ready for every one to now of our relationship" whispered Rei. Shinji turned his gaze to Rei. He understood perfectly why she would feel this way. She had opened up a lot already.

" That's ok Rei I'm not sure if I'm ready either." Answered Shinji with a smile.

As they reached the classroom Rei took one last look at Shinji and gave him a small smile that only he could see, then preceded to her seat next to the window. Shinji knew that that smile was for him and only him. After a few seconds Shinji went and took a seat next to Touji and Kensuke.

" What are you so happy about shin-man?" Touji asked.

" What, oh sorry man what did you say?" Asked Shinji. His mind was on Rei and only Rei. He thought of how much he cared for her. About her lips and the way they felt on his. God he could kiss them all day.

Touji was about to repeat the question when.

"BAKA, WHERE IS HE, BAKA!" Shinji, Touji and Kensuke turned to look at the door that was now on the floor.

'Poor door' thought the two

'Oh god I forgot all about Asuka! She's going to kill me!' Screamed Shinji's mind

Shinji looked like he was going to have a heart attack as he sat there waiting for Asuka to come and beat the shit out off him.

"BAKA YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU WERE DEAD AFTER SLAMMING THE DOOR IN MY PERFECT FACE AND STAYING OUT ALL NIGHT!" Roared Asuka

" I HAD TO EAT THE FOOD THAT MISATO COOKED!" She spat "THAT COULD HAVE KILLED ME BAKA!"

'I wish it did' thought Touji and Kensuke. As they sat there watching the demon blow her head. It was like world war three was taking place right there in their classroom.

" WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU BAKA"

Asuka was now right in Shinji's face. Her hand white from clutching the table too hard. Her face was glowing red and if looks could kill Shinji would have been vaporized. Rei had noticed Asuka's anger and continued to observe her beaver. She had many times seen the angered pilot scream and yell at the top of her voice but had never seen it this bad.

'What strange human behaviour' was all Rei could think. Why had the Second child have so much anger and hatred in her?

" I'm sorry Asuka...I" Shinji did get to finish as her fist came in contact with his face forcing him to the floor hard.

" IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN. I. WILL. KILL .YOU .GOT IT" Said Asuka in the most evil voice he had ever heard.

" NOW WERE THE HELL WERE YOU BEFORE I GET REALLY ANGRY"

" Why the hell are you yelling at him for?" Touji butted in " He's allowed to go out" Touji trying to defend Shinji. God he really wanted to hit her but couldn't, as she was a girl.

" What's it to you were he goes demon child?"

Touji got the same treatment as Shinji but this time Asuka hit him twice knocking him out for a moment leaving him on the floor moaning in pain from a bleeding nose. She then turned her attention back to Shinji once again. She was about to strike him again when something stop her.

Asuka turned her head to see Rei looking back at her still holding her hand. To prevent her from harming her boyfriend.

" Get off me wonder girl" Growled Asuka

" I will not allow you to harm Shinji again" Said Rei's calm voice.

Everyone's jaws kissed the floor as they heard her call Shinji by him first name. Since when had she stated to do that?

" What?" Said Asuka a little taken aback by her use of Shinji's name but then continued

"And like you could stop me go back to your master doll" Asuka got free from Rei's grip and was about to hit Shinji , when once again Rei stopped her. Rei tightened her grip a little making Asuka nearly scream but she held it back.

" Leave Shinji alone or I punish you." Rei voice was still very calm even when she was threatening someone.

" This has nothing to do with you wonder girl."

" It does concern me as Shinji was at my resident last night. I will protect him from you second child." Asuka's eyes widened at what she heard. " He stayed with you! He left me for **you**!"

Asuka put her hand up and slap Rei as with all her might. Rei did not look any different as Asuka's hand struck her face, it looked like it didn't even hurt her, but the mark that it left look painful. Shinji looked at Asuka in shock at what she had just done to Rei and was about to yell when Rei stuck Asuka back. The sheer force of it forced Asuka to the floor with the print on her face that looked much worse than Rei's. Asuka looked up at Rei in utter shock and ran out of the class.

* * *

A/N: see what Asuka will do to Rei and Shinji in the next chapter. Please keep reviewing. I hope that you enjoyed it so far and thank you all the people who read this.

In the next chapter there will be more Rei and Shinji moments


	5. I want 2 feel u

Love

Chapter five!

" Rei are you ok?" Asked a very concerned Shinji. Now placing his hand on her face and caressing it gently being very careful that he wouldn't hurt her.

" Yes Shinji" Rei eyed his injury " Are you ok?" Rei also put her hand up to meet Shinji's face.

" I'm fine are you sure your ok?" Rei nodded and gave Shinji a small yet beautiful smile. Touji had now got up and was looking at Shinji and Rei with a grin on his face. They looked like the perfect couple. They were oblivious to everyone staring at them.

" When the hell did you get Ayanami Shin-man?" Touji raised his eyebrow " And what were you doing at her place all night huh?"

Shinji was now red noticing that his hand was still on Rei's face and that his friends had found out he had stayed at Rei's all night. He didn't know what was worse Asuka finding out what happened or them.

'They will never live this down' A small sigh escaped Shinji's lips.

Before Shinji got they chance to say that nothing happened, the rest of the class came in along with the teacher. Once again he sighed but this time in relief as he didn't have tell explain to them what happen. There is a God.

" Ok class lets begin" Announced the Teacher having no idea what had just accrued in his classroom " Take your seats"

Asuka didn't come back to class and Hikari had gone after her to try to clam her down.

* * *

The rest of the day went by as normal. Rei went back to being herself, Gazing out the window. Looking like she wasn't paying attention. Most people didn't realise but she heard everything that went on in the class. To who people fancied to what the teacher was teaching. She really didn't need to listen really. She had the highest grade in the class and she wasn't even at school often. 

Touji and Kensuke wouldn't stop asking questions about what happen with him and Rei. They just wouldn't take nothing happened as an answer.

" See you later ok Shin-man"

" Yea bye man!" Both Touji and Kensuke left in the other direction leaving Shinji to walk home alone. He was pretty sure Asuka wasn't going to walk with him.

" Shinji-kun" called a soft voice from behind. Shinji heart rows as he hears Rei's voice. Turning to face her. He smiled.

" Rei hi" He walked up to her.

"Shinji-kun we should hurry we have a sync test today" Said Rei before he even reached her.

" We do?" Shinji face looked very confused " I was never told"

" Yes Shinji-kun and too be late will not be acceptable." Rei began to walk. Making Shinji run to catch up. The girl could walk all right she could beat a car to NERV she walked so fast.

Shinji and Rei reached NERV fifteen minutes later. Swiping their cards before going in.

" Ah there you are come; your test will begin momentary" Said the doctor.

" Yes Dr Akagi" Spoke Rei now moving to the women's dressing room. Shinji went in the opposite direction to the men's room to also get ready. Both children walked out the same time and turned to face one another. Both blushed at the site of each other. The plug suit acted like second skin. Not leaving much to the imagination.

' I forgot how revealing the plug suit is' Both thought in union.

Shinji continued to stare at Rei until Dr Akagi called them.

" Umm Dr Akagi where is Asuka?" He really didn't want to see her right now. But they did normally did this together.

" She will not be doing the test today with what happen at school; she will come at a later date." Word must travel fast " Now lets begin"

Two hours later

" Well done to both of you, your sync ratio have risen" said Dr Akagi looking at the results

" You may go"

Both nodded and proceeded to the dressing rooms.

* * *

" Commander both children's ratio have risen" 

" Good"

" I have noticed that they have become closer" replied a cold voice of the commander.

" Yes I believe they have"

" Will this affect there piloting the Eva's?" Was his only thought.

" I do not believe so sir"

" Very well if this affects them in any way they will be separated understood Dr?" The commander stared at her with his cold eyes.

" Yes sir"

" Go"

* * *

Shinji had now finished dressing and was standing outside the women's locker room waiting for Rei. Rei finish and walk out to see Shinji waiting for her. 

" Why did you wait Shinji-kun?"

" I…umm wanted to walk you home, Is that ok?" Asked Shinji as they began walking

"That is acceptable."

They walked in silence for a while till they reached Rei's apartment. Shinji stood beside Rei not really wanting to go home.

" Will you come in Shinji-kun?"

" Yea sure"

Shinji and Rei both stood in front of each other for a while till Rei much to Shinji's surprise made the first move, and kissed Shinji tenderly on the lips. Shinji kissed back slowly massaging his lips with hers. He teasingly nibbled and licked her lower lip before she willing opened her mouth for his tongue to explore her mouth. Tasting her sweetness. His left hand held her hip lightly while the other ran up and down her side. Rei couldn't hold back a moan as he did this.

Her hands soon found hid shirt and begun to unbutton it.

" Rei what are you doing?" Whispered against her lip before kissing her again.

" Shinji I want to feel your warmth on my skin" Rei whispered back.

" Oh…mmm hmmm" Shinji couldn't say any more as Rei kissed him harder and pulled his shirt of his shoulders. He couldn't stop himself as he began to unbutton her shirt. Shinji's eyes widened as Rei's shirt fell to the floor revealing her slender body. Rei moved Shinji to her bed and laid him down. Shinji closed his eyes at the feeling of Rei's warm legs on his hips holding him down. Shinji's eyes shot open again when he felt a sensation in his hand; he turned red as he saw his hand placed on Rei's breast.

" Rei" before he could says more Rei kissed him, while bringing her hand to his and giving it a soft squeeze.

"Shinji I want to feel you" Shinji nodded and continued to caress her. Rei kissed him again thanking him.

'She is enjoying this. I like making her feel like this.'

Rei's hand teasing travelled down Shinji's well toned chest. Shinji let out a moan of pleasure as she continually teased him.

' Bloody hell' she was driving him crazy with the sensation,

Rei stopped kissing Shinji and stared into his eyes. She looked flush mush like he did.

" Rei are you ok?"

Rei nodded " it is late you should get home" Rei whispered as she kissed his cheek. Shinji turn his head and looked at the clock and to his surprise it was nine.

" I guess your right. But I don't want to leave you" Shinji frowned.

" I don't want you to leave. But I will see you tomorrow." Answered Rei with a smile.

'She's smiling again that smile, I love when she shows emotion.'

Shinji got his shirt on again and kissed Rei passionately before leaving. As soon as Shinji got out of her apartment he felt different.

'I feel so empty with out her.'

Shinji began to journey home. What Rei and him had just done made him feel so alive. Just the feeling of her body made him crazy. Soon he reached his home and open the door.

"SHINJI!"

A/N: there another chap well I hope you like it.


	6. Ill?

Love

Chapter six!

"SHINJI" screamed a half drunk Misato.

" ITS HALF NINE WHERE WERE YOU? ARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE ME TO DEATH?"

"I'm sorry Misato I was out. I promise I'll call next time" apologized Shinji. And because she was drunk Misato let Shinji off the hook then went and gave him a bear hug." Don't do it again ok" She said while squeezing him harder.

" Misato…I cant…. breathe!" When she let go she looked at Shinji's red face gasping for air.

"Oh sorry" Misato drank the rest of the beer in her hand before throwing it on the floor. Then she stumbled to the kitchen to receive another one. Leaving Shinji to go to his room.

Shinji lay on his bed for a while not able to sleep as Misato was singing her heart out. About an hour later he heard her close her door and pass out on the floor. Shinji sighed at what mess he would have to clean tomorrow. He tried to let sleep take him but it wouldn't. Soon Rei flowed into his mind.

'What is this I'm feeling when I think of her or when I'm near her? Is it love? Could I love her? Could she love me?' So many questions ran though his mind all concerning the beautiful blue haired goddess. He never felt like this towards any one before. Now that he was with her he really felt alive, that his life was finally looking up for once. Was she the one fore him?

' Yes she was the one"

* * *

Rei lay exhausted on her bed thinking of Shinji. She felt tired and hot. Was it because Shinji had left or was she unwell? or maybe both. Memories of both of them ran freely though her mind. Every little detail was remembered, from the smile on his lips to the way he kissed her with them. She never knew being with some could make you fell so warm and happy. Through her life Rei had never bothered with such feelings. Only her capability of helping the Commander was her only concern. Why was he so against feeling happy or having any feeling for that matter?

Shinji was very different from his father. And he was her's. her Shinji and she was his and all ways will be.

'Why do I act like that around him? What is this feeling when I'm around him?' Rei ran her hands through her slightly wet hair. she was hot and tired.

'I shall ask him tomorrow' thought Rei before letting sleep take her.

* * *

Wednesday morning

Shinji opened his eyes slowly and got out of bed to get ready for another day at school. Hopefully there would be no more fights. He walked out of his room and saw Asuka's door open. She wasn't there.

'I wonder were Asuka is?'

" Oh hey Shinji-kun" greeted a hung over Misato who still went and got a beer form the fridge and drank it all in one go. It was one of the many beers that she drank in the morning to wake her up.

" Good morning Misato-Chan you're up early. Were Asuka?" Shinji came and sat down with her.

" Hey what so surprising that I'm up early huh?...Oh Asuka, She left already and said that she's staying at Hikari's for a while. She looked pissed. Do you know why?" Asked Misato

'Yes' thought Shinji with a shiver when her angry face flashed in his mind.

" Err no Misato" Misato just stared at him she knew he was lying. She could always tell with him. Heck she was like family to him. No she was family to him. She stared at him more but was too tired to argue. so she let it go with a wave of her hand.

Ding-dong

" Could you get that Misato-Chan, I have to go and get ready" Asked Shinji while he headed to his room. Misato nodded pulling herself up. Misato opened the door to be faced with Shinji's friends Touji and Kensuke. Their eyes widened as they saw her, she always had on short shorts and a tight top. She was the ultimate dream of a teenage boy.

" Hi Misato-Chan!" Both sang in union. putting on their puppy dong faces.

" Shinji-Kun will be out in a minute come in"

Misato was now talking to them and bending low to show herself off. She knew how they would react and she loved teasing. She loved the power she had over men or boy. It was great men are so weak when it came to the body of a woman. It was when they all started to think with their member.

'This is so funs ha look at them.' Misato had a big ass grin on her face. As Touji and Kensuke were now dribbling. Shinji came out to see his friends and sighed.

" Misato stop playing around" Misato moved next to Shinji and pressed herself up against on. Putting on her best 'im innocent' face.

" But Shinji-kun I'm only having fun" Shinji was blushing very hard. While trying to push her away. He saw his friends giving him the evils while watching Misato hang onto him pressing her breast up on him.

" We've got to go to school now" Misato pouted" Fine, bye Shinji-kun"

" See you Misato-Chan" Shinji had to literary drag his friends out of the apartment. "Bye Misato-Chan" yelled the boys. Misato just giggled and went back to her beloved beer.

" God Shin-man you're the luckiest guy I know to be leaving with a babe like Misato-Chan."

Shinji just sighed and walked to school.

'God they'll die if they lived with her. Either from the sock of her drinking or her body. If they're drooling now wait and see when she's really drunk and starts to take off her cloths.' When they reached class they found that they were the first ones there and went and took their usual seats.

" So Shinji-man you still haven't told us when you got Ayanami?" Asked Touji nudging him in the ribs.

" So how did it happen?" Asked Kensuke taking out his camera. Ready to film Shinji's confession of his love for Ayanami.

" We talked then we both told each other how we felt" Explain Shinji keeping it short.

"Im not telling you any more than that" The two boys could tell he was holding out on them but let it slide. He would eventually cave.

" Ha, see we knew you liked her!" Shouted Touji smacking Shinji on the back.

" So when you going to tell Hikari you like her?" Shinji shot back.

" I DON'T LIKE HER THAT WAY K!" Shouted Touji getting red in the face

" You sure man? she is cute" Asked Kensuke

" Hell yea, I like her as a sister that's all" both Shinji and Kensuke nodded in agreement understanding. The school day went by as usual the only thing was that Rei wasn't there. Which made Shinji feel a little down.

* * *

The tree of them was now walking out off the school.

" What's wrong man?" Asked Touji

" Yea you've been looking down all day" said Kensuke

" Awww does poor Shinji miss his girlfriend?" tease the both of them.

Both Touji and Kensuke looked shocked when Shinji nodded they didn't think he would answer. But grinned. He must really have it bad.

* * *

Shinji was now at home alone. He sat down not really watching TV just flicking to another channel every now and then. There was nothing interesting on anyway. It was strange really normally Asuka would take the remote of him and made him watch some romance thing all day.

Ring-ring

Ring-ring

Shinji reached over and picked up the phone.

" Hey Shinji?"

" Hi Misato-Chan. why are you calling, I know your coming home late." spoke Shinji.

" I know I wanted to tell you something else, could you do me a favour?" Misato sang sweetly. Shinji could just see her making a pouting face.

" Umm sure what is it?" Asked Shinji sitting up slightly to get comfortable again.

" Could you go and check up on Ayanami, apparently she didn't come in to NERV today and the commander wants to know if she was ill. And I can't get away so I can check on her"

Shinji face looked shocked. Rei she's ill she was fine yesterday.

" Yea sure Misato-Can" Said Shinji already getting up.

" Thanks Shinji bye"

" Bye"

Shinji shot out the door. He was really worried now maybe it was why he was so upset today. Did he somehow know Rei was ill?


	7. Love

Love

Chapter seven

Shinji ran all the way to Rei's building. He was out of breath but didn't care in the slightest. He was now at Rei's apartment. He knocked but there was no reply. He knocked again. Still no reply. Shinji slowly opened the door and stepped inside soon his eyes rested on Rei laying on her bed sound asleep with the covers abounded on the floor. He went and sat at the edge of her bed. And reached out to gently touch Rei's hot body.

" Rei" whispered Shinji. She didn't reply.

" Rei" Shinji asked again

Rei turned around and slowly opened her eyes to see a concerned Shinji. Staring back at her. He rubbed her arms gently.

"Rei are you ok? Misato said that you were ill" Said a concerned Shinji. Bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek then her hair.

" I will be fine Shinji. You did not need to come to me" Whispered Rei taking hold of Shinji's hand and held it to her face. Feeling the coldness of it on her hot skin.

" But Rei I want to see if you're ok"

Rei now sat up in her bed gazing at Shinji. Shinji gazed back and couldn't take his eyes away from hers. Rei's lips formed a smile.

" Thank you for coming"

" It was nothing Rei remember I'm your boyfriend now I get very worried and I…well…missed you too." Shinji said with a blush. Still with his hand on her face.

'He worries about me? What is this feeling? Is it…love?'

"Shinji what is love?" Spoke Rei quietly. She moved closer to Shinji until she was resting her head against his shoulder.

" Err love is when you feel very strongly about someone and you get this warm feeling inside you. Why do you ask?"

Rei got off the bed and stood in front of Shinji who stood up when she moved.

'Does this mean I…love him?' pondered Rei

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered very softly. Shinji almost didn't understand her.

" I…love you Shinji"

'He makes me act so different…maybe it is good that I told him'

Shinji's eyes widened then he placed his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close. He whispered in her ears.

" Ill be very upset if you're lying Rei because I…love you too." Shinji buried his head in the crook for her neck and nuzzled it.

" I would not hurt you, I do love you." Rei's eyes watered.

'I feel tears? I'm…I…crying…but I'm not sad…I am happy?'

" Shinji-kun why do I cry when I am happy?' Shinji removed his head from her neck and stared at her.

" People cry when they are happy and when they are sad Rei" He brought his hand up to wipe away her tears.

" I love you" Rei said again

Once troughs words left Rei's lips Shinji's heart filled with joy she truly loved him. At this thought Shinji had a big smile on his face and kissed Rei on the forehead.

" You should get some rest Rei-Chan" Rei smiled at her new name and gave him a gentle kiss on the lip before getting back to bed.

" Rei-Chan I'll go and get some medicine for you ok I'll be back soon."

Fifteen minutes later Shinji gave Rei her medicine.

" Do you mind if I stay with you for a while before I go Rei-Chan?"

" I do not mind, what reason are you staying?"

" I want to be near you" Rei nodded and lay back down on her bed. Shinji got into the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

" Shinji what are you doing?"

" Sleeping"

" I thought you said you were going to stay for a while?"

" Do you mind if I stay longer?"

Rei turned around so that she was facing him she brought her hand and slowly traced his jaw line before kissing the trail she had just done with her fingers. Shinji grinned and pulled her closer for a kiss when their lips parted he quickly pressed his against her's again. This kiss lasted much longer than the one before; Rei's lips parted slightly as she felt Shinji's tongue run across her bottom lip. He is getting bolder. Now her lips fully opened to let his tongue slid into her mouth and caress hers. Their tongues danced together. When they both parted for air Shinji held Rei tighter to him and whispered into her ear.

"I love you Rei-Chan"

" And I you Shinji-kun." So both fell asleep in each other's arms.

A couple hours later Shinji woke and looked intently at Rei. He gently caressed her face.

'She is such an angel. My angel'

Rei's eyes slowly opened. At the feeling of Shinji's soft hand.

" Shinji are you ok?"

" Yes, are you feeling better Rei-Chan?"

Rei nodded. And rested her head on Shinji's chest. After a couple more minutes Shinji spoke.

" Rei-Chan I should get home Misato will be home soon and she will kill me if I'm not there"

" Yes Shinji you should go"

Before Shinji left he gave Rei a quick but passionate kiss. " I love you Rei-Chan."

" And I you"

* * *

A/N: well there's another chap. in the next chap you will be hearing a lot from Asuka and who is this that comforts for? Has she really fond someone who she likes more than Shinji? And will this person like her back? Is he a fill I for Shinji? Find out in the next couple of chapters! 


	8. What is this? I like him!

Love

Chapter eight

It has now been a couple of weeks since Rei and Shinji got together. It was New Years a day of celebration. Misato threw a party and getting drunk as usual. Every one was coming, Kensuke was there playing games with Shinji while Rei watched; Hikari was talking to Asuka while Misato was drinking and talking to herself. Touji had not come yet as he had to go visit his sister.

"God, look at him playing games. He sucks!" Said Asuka to a Hikari who sat to the side of the young pilot.

"Calm down Asuka, he's just a boy you can get any other boy you want!"

Asuka smiled, as she knew it was very true. She could get anyone she was beautiful and she had a perfect body to boot.

"I know well it's his lose Baka"

"Yea, now that the Asuka I know" just then Asuka was watching Shinji and Rei, her eyes widened when she saw Shinji lean in to Rei and gave her a kiss, which the blued haired girl returned happily. It was like they knew she was watching.

'How dare he do that in front of me'

Asuka hit her fist on the table, which scared Hikari out of her skin. Hikari swore she saw a dent in the table.

"Asuka what's wrong?"

Her question went unanswered as Asuka was already running to the door.

'God why him why do I have to like him'

Tears were now forming in her eyes as she got to the door. Asuka felt weak and she hated it. She was never weak. Never.

Bang!

"Ouch watch where you're going demon child!" Said a angry Touji

When he looked at Asuka she broke down in tears and fell to the floor.

'Oh my god what I'm I going to do, she never cried in front of me before!'

He didn't know why but felt sorry for her. And before he knew what he was doing she was in his arms. He was holding her. Comforting her.

" Its going to be all right Asuka shh calm down" his hold on her tightened

'What im I saying? I'm out of my mind here. Did I eat some bad today?'

Asuka was crying into his shoulder. Holding on to him she put her arms around his neck and cried harder.

'Why is he doing this? Why im I holing on to him? He feels warm. I want someone near me, I don't want to be alone.'

Touji had now put his arms around her waist a pulled her closer.

' God why im I doing this? But she does looks cute when she's not yelling'

Asuka had calmed down and looked at Touji. Both quickly pulled away like a mini bomb had gone of in between them. Both stood up facing one another.

" Don't you dare tell anyone about this or I'll kill you got it?" Shouted Asuka!

"Like I would want to demon child"

Both stood and looked at one another for a few more seconds before they went inside.

Touji went and sat next to Shinji while Asuka went back to Hikari.

" Are you ok Asuka?"

" Yea im fine let just talk ok" Hikari nodded in agreement.

Later when she looked around the room she spotted Touji both took a quick glance before looking away.

"Did he smile at me? This is strange I cant like him I mean it's Touji and Hikari likes him"

Asuka let out a small sigh and turned her attention back to Hikari.

'Oh god did I smile at her? Why? What wrong with me'

"Hey Touji pay attention man Shinji is beating your ass! You never lose at this game"

A/N: Well there's a new chap sorry it took a long time and that it's not very long but any way I hope you enjoy it.

Please REVIEW!


	9. ToujiHikari

A/N: Hi you guys well I am finally updating I know wow you know it wasn't my fault my computer died on me and it took ages to get it working again…ok well I have read all the review and the winner and the couple that I will be writing about is Touji/Hikari! And Asuka… well Im still thinking whom she will be with if she gets to be with any one.

Ok so here is the story hope you enjoy RR

Touji's house

Touji just walked out of his house he had many questions playing on his mind about the party that had taken place a couple of day ago, about what happened between him a one very bad tempered German girl Asuka. The main question that was on his mind was did he like her? He had never seen her act like that before; he never even knew she could act like that. He had to admit he was attracted to her but who wouldn't be a little? Heck he was a teenaged boy for god sake! But did he really like her?

'God my head hurts thinking about this!' Thought Touji

He suddenly stopped in his tracks mouth apart standing still. Just watching her. His eyes never left her as one class rep gracefully walked to school with the wind playing with her hair and the sun shinning making her glow like a goddess. Why had he never seen it before? She was always in front of him the beautiful girl that was always there with him.

Yes his questions was answered and no he didn't like Asuka he knew it now he had always liked someone but never admitted it to anyone not even himself.

"Hikari…" was her name.

It felt so good to say her name. The way it felt. He had never really called her by her name before. It was always Class Rep. His lips moved upwards making the young boy smile like there was nothing wrong in the world. He began to whistle.

'Should I tell her I like her…Touji that way to fast man god you just admitted you like her! Let's take it slow...yea'

Touji told himself as he continued his walk to Kensuke's house. With a little skip in his walk. All the while thinking of one class Rep.

* * *

Shinji was walking to Rei's apartment it was a great day there was a warm breeze the sun was up high in the sky. Yes it was a good day and to make it better he was going to see Rei his girlfriend he loved saying that and thinking it, it had been a while now since they got together and he was loving every moment of it. Rei had now started to talk more but only to his friends and sometimes Asuka. He had woken up early today to see her and walk her to school.

She had always got up early to go to school he didn't know why but didn't really care as long as he was with her. Soon Shinji stopped at Rei's apartment door 402. He knocked and waited for her to reply. When he heard her soft voice Shinji opened the door to find Rei standing in the middle of the room half-naked. She had her school shirt on but it wasn't buttoned up so her bra was showing and to add to that she wasn't wearing skirt just her white panties. Even though he had seen her naked before he never got over the shock of seeing her like that again. Rei stared at him with his mouth slightly apart and eyes wide, secretly she loved the reaction she got from him when he saw her like this.

" Shinji-kun are you just going to stand there?" Asked Rei as she pulled her skirt on and did up her shirt. With his moth still open Shinji nodded and was turning very red. Shinji could feel the heat from his face but couldn't stop it and he also couldn't look away.

'She so beautiful…'

Rei getting a little bored of just standing there she stepped closer to Shinji and placed her lips over his which immediately brought the young boy back to reality as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. After what seemed like years they parted both gasping for air.

" Should we go know?"

Rei nodded and both walked out of the apartment holding hands.

* * *

At school

The day so far was going by as normal but there was one thing out of the ordinary Asuka wasn't sending death glazes at Shinji and Rei her attention seemed to be on someone else in the classroom no one seemed to notice just one Kensuke.

'Why is she staring at Touji like that?'

Soon the bell rang for lunch and every one began to move and soon the classroom was empty leaving only a small group of friends. Asuka quickly got up and power walked to the door calling Hikari on her way out. As the girl got up and followed her friend Kensuke seemed to notice something else. The lack of concentration of one of his best friends. As he looked at Touji he followed his gaze and ginned when he saw whom his friend was openly drooling at.

" Touji will ya snap out of it and stop drooling over the class rep while you're at it." Said Kensuke rather loudly so Rei and Shinji could hear too.

"WHAT, what did you just say…im not drooling you better run while you can Ken" yelled Touji with a obvious blush on his face which just made Kensuke grin even more while being chased around the class room.

" They never change do they" said Shinji to Rei who moved and stood next to him while he sat staring at his friends.

" They are amusing" replied Rei. On hearing her voice Shinji forgot all that was happening and took Rei's hand and without realising it he pulled Rei down so she sat on his lap. Both surprised at what he just did turned bright red though it was more noticeable on Shinji's face.

'Oh god what did I just do…she feels so…warm'

"Why don't we leave these two alone eh" said Touji watching the couple?

" Yea then you can go find your girlfriend and drool some more"

"Why you…"

* * *

Lunch Hall

"God today is so boring" moaned Asuka for the fifth time. She wasn't eating she just played with her food.

"Yes I guess it is" replied Hikari taking a sip of her drink. Asuka was about to speak when Kensuke came running though the lunch hall heading for their table.

"Hi...class...Rep…" Gaped Kensuke trying to get the air back into his lungs.

"What are you doing?"

Then Touji also ran into the hall, charging at Kensuke.

"Well I was just helping Touji find you so he coul…."

BANG

Touji had just pounced on Kensuke bringing the boy to the floor. When to two got up Touji hand his hand over Kensuke's mouth.

"Hi class rep" Touji greeted with a smile. Hikari blushed a little.

"Touji, Kensuke please get up or the teacher will see"

"God idiots. Come on Hikari lets go im bored" Asuka dragged Hikari with her. Not wanting to stay in a room with Touji for to long remembering what happened at the party. After both girls had left Touji turned to face Kensuke.

"What were you going to say to Hikari?"

"Oh so its Hikari now is it hmm?"

" Shut up and tell me ken" said the frustrated Touji.

"Fine, fine I was just going to tell her that you wanted to ask her out and that you LOVED her" grinned Kensuke

"WHAT"

" Oh come on Touji we've been best friends for ever you can't keep anything from me" said Kensuke pocking Touji in the chest

Touji sighed in defeat

"Yea I guess I should of known that"

"Sooo… when ya going to ask her out eh" Ken nudged him in the ribs

Touji blushed slightly

" I don't know…how am I going to?"

"Don't worry man I'll help ya" Kensuke Put his arm around Touji shoulder and whispered his plan.

* * *

Well see what happens in the next chap!

How will Touji ask Hikari out and what will Asuka do when she finds out?

C-ya next time I hope u review and hope u read my other fics too


	10. The plan!

Hey you guys im very happy right now iv updated two story today yay for me and I know its been like years since iv updated this story im so sorry and hope you forgive me?

do u?...if you do give me a review ok

Chapter 11

The plan

"Well are you two in or not? Shinji?" Asked Kensuke.

"Yea sure it's about time Touji asked her out" Replied Shinji Grinning. It was his turn now. They had teased his about Rei so it was fair for him to do it to Touji.

"What about you Rei-Chan?" Asked Shinji.

"I do not know Shinji-Kun, how will we accomplish this task?"

"Come on Ayanami-Chan it's easy, you. Shinji, Touji and Hikari go to the mall together then I'll call Shinji pretending to be Misato saying you two have to go to NERV for something then BAM! They're left alone!" Smiled Kensuke thinking it was the perfect plan.

"There is one problem in you plan Kensuke" Said Rei

"What?" Both Shinji and Kensuke asked in union

"The Second Child" Stated Rei Plainly.

Both Shinji and Kensuke's faces fell.

"God the demon has to ruin every thing!"

"Don't call her that Ken" said Shinji he was still kind of her friend even though she hurt Rei.

"Don't stick up for her Shin-man! Remember what she did to Ayanami-Chan?"

"The second child was upset" said Rei " I also harmed her"

"Yes, but she still shouldn't of hurt you Rei-Chan, I'll never forgive her for that."

Shinji stood up and went to stand next to Rei with his arms around her slender waist then kissed her lightly.

"Ewww...god don't do that in front of me man! Next thing I know you'll be doing it on the floor!"

"KENSUKE!" Screamed a very red Shinji

"I was only joking" said Ken with a big ass grin on his face.

"umm...so what are you going to do about Asuka?" Said Shinji trying to change the subject.

"Huh oh yea umm well...I don't know" Answered Ken

"You will have to distract the second child" Said Rei to Kensuke.

"WHAT, how she'll kill me before I even say hi! Not that I would want to any way"

"You have to Ken, if she asked were Hikari was then say that she went home early or something, just keep her away from the mall." Said Shinji sitting back down with Rei next to him.

"Why me?" Asked Kensuke to himself.

"Ok so it settled we go to the mall after school today"

* * *

After School

Hikari was waiting out side the school for Asuka to come. When she saw people walking up to her.

"Hey class Rep, want to come to the mall with us?" Asked Ken

"Oh hi Ken...I cant im wait for..."

"Come on" said Shinji holding Rei's hand. Rei also nodded for the girl to come.

Ken nudged Touji hard to say something.

" Aw!...umm yea come with us" Agreed Touji.

Blushing that Touji wanted her to come Hikari nodded. Then stopped.

"What about Asuka?"

"Asuka had to go to NERV today" Spoke Rei.

"Oh ok then" (she never told me but maybe she forgot) thought Hikari. Rei would lie anyway.

* * *

At the Mall

Kensuke looked at his watch. It was time to start the plan.

"Well look at the time sorry guys but I have to get home." Before any one could say any thing he was off. Ken stopped behind the wall to call them before going to find Asuka.

Ring...

Ring

Shinji picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Yea ok be there soon" they heard Shinji say before he hung up.

" Rei-Chan we have to go to NERV" Rei nodded before walking away.

Shinji turned to the two " Sorry we have to go guys but have fun together"

And like Kensuke they ran off leaving the two teenagers alone TOGETHER blushing very hard.

* * *

Rei Apartment

Rei opened the door to her apartment it was clean now that she was with Shinji not because she cleaned it but because he cleaned it whenever he came over. After taking his shoes off Shinji went to sit on her bed. While she took her shoes off, but to Shinji's surprise Rei stared to take her cloths of to, to get change into something more comfortable. Even though he had seen her naked before it never stopped him from turning red. He turned is head away from her after taken one last look

(He was a boy after all and it was his girlfriend)

To be continued...

* * *

A:N See what happens in the next chapter...What will Touji and Hikari do with the time they have together?...and see how Rei and Shinji get on...

bye, until next time hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Time alone

Hey ya guy well I really did try to updated faster to make up for all the time were you guys had to wait well enough talking and on with the story!

Chapter 12

Time alone!

The silence has now been going on over five minutes both teens are in deep thought.

(What im I going to do know?) Thought Touji

(Oh god im alone with Touji...TOUJI!) Thought Hikari

By now the two looked like they were statues until Touji broke the silence.

"Umm so...what do you want to do?"

(Stay cool man!)

"I don't mind" answered Hikari blushing so hard that she had to look somewhere else. She started to fidget with her skirt.

"Oh ok then...do you want to go and get some milkshakes? I know a great shop were there delicious" Asked Touji nervously.

" Yea that will be nice" said Hikari quietly

The two started to walk to the shop with Touji leading them. The two walk side by side and seem to be getting closer to each other until they could practically fell the heat from one another.

Touji's POV

As we continued to walk I felt so comfortable with her but at the same time so nervous I've never been more nervous before. And was it me or were we getting closer?

I can feel her hand lightly against mine, god her hands are so soft.

A couple of minutes later we arrived at the shop I was talking about. We walked in and sat down in one of the booth ordered our drinks then it went back to an uncomfortable silence.

(Should I just ask her out now?)

Hikari's POV

As we sat down in the booth I never would have imagined me Hikari would ever be alone with Touji like this, but he seem different a lot more nervous than usual I wonder why? Is it because of me? Was he uncomfortable because I was here?

Anyway our drinks came a while later...wow this place is really do, do great milkshakes!

" Umm so Class Rep" Touji began

"You don't need to be so formal we're not in school." Spoke Hikari kindly.

" Oh ok umm Hikari...do you like anyone at school?" Asked Touji nervously while playing with his straw.

" Huh like what do you mean as in friend?"

" No like as in boyfriend" Said Touji looking at his drink like it was the most interesting thing there was.

'Oh god did he just ask me if I like anyone as in boyfriend, how am I going to tell him its well him?'

"Y-yes" whispered Hikari. Lower her head a little.

"Really?" Asked Touji his head shooting up when he heard her say yes

(Oh she likes someone its probably Shinji he's always the lucky one)

Hikari nodded.

* * *

Rei's apartment

When Rei had finally finished getting changed she went and sat next to Shinji on her bed. Shinji had now turned to look at Rei and found her wearing the over sized T-shirt that she loved and god he loved it to! He loved any thing she was wearing.

Both looked into each other's eyes nothing was needed to be said they just needed to be with each other tonight. Shinji made the first move trailing his fingers down Rei's cheeks to her neck, before he gave her butterfly kisses wear his finger had been. Rei mover her hands to his shirt slowly unbuttoning it to feels his well-toned chest. Shinji made his way back to Rei cheeks then moved to her soft lips kissing her lightly then deepening the kiss as he slipped his tongue in to her mouth slowly caressing it with his. After drawing away because of lack of air they once again looked into each other's eyes they knew tonight was about them and there love fore each other.

" I love you Rei-Chan"

" And I you"

* * *

Back at the shop

Silence had taken over again both not knowing what to say or do. Touji shifted in the booth to get comfortable again.

"Hikari who is it you like?" Touji asked he hate the thought of her likening someone else. What if this person asked her out? He would kiss her! No He couldn't stand that.

(I need to know)

" Well umm its...you." Hikari whispered

"Who?" Asked Touji again not hearing whom she said

"It's YOU!" Said Hikari louder this time. Hikari was blushing like there was no tomorrow now; she kept her head low not wanting to look at him.

(DID I HEAR RIGHT HIKARI LIKE ME...ME OH THANK GOD)

"You do!" Said Touji happily his eyes brightening like the sun. Once again Hikari nodded

"You don't know how much I wanted to hear that" Breathed Touji

"What? Why?" Asked Hikari confused

"WellIlikeyoutoo" (Well I like you to) Mumbled Touji quickly

Hikari was shocked when she finally figured out what Touji just said.

"You like me?"

This time Touji nodded a blush creped onto his face.

"Umm so do you think we could go out some time?" Asked Touji looking at her with pleading eyes

"Y-yes" said Hikari happily

(This is the best day ever!) Both thought in union

* * *

A:N here you go do you like? I know there wasn't too much on Rei and Shinji sorry and it was quiet short too.

See what happen in the next chapter we will be going to see how Kensuke and Asuka are doin!


	12. Asuka is coming!

Hey you guys here is the next chapter to Love I hope you like it and if you like Rei/Shinji parings please read my other story Your Laughter!

Chapter 13

Asuka is coming

"Where is she?" Said Asuka to herself as she stood waiting for the class rep they were supposed to go to her house and gossip

Kensuke was around the corner not wanting to go any wear near the short-tempered Demon.

"Well here goes...oh god im diving to my death!"

Walking up to Asuka, Kensuke was thinking of a plain to keep her away from Touji and Hikari he had just got a call from him saying that they were going to the beach for a walk. At least that was good new as he didn't really think Asuka would go to the beach alone.

"Hey Asuka"

"What do you want nerd?" Spat Asuka not wanting to talk to him.

"Just to tell ya that Hikari wont be coming she had to go somewhere with her mum today"

"What! And she didn't tell me! I've been waiting for ages!" Shouted Asuka and hitting Kensuke

"Hey what I do?" Said Kensuke rubbing his head

"Now who am I going to gossip with and shop!" Said Asuka talking to herself not even looking at him. Kensuke really felt like just running away, god he couldn't stand to be near her to long he didn't now how Shinji did it.

"Now im going to have to go home and be stuck with that pervert!" Said Asuka stomping away

"Well that was easy enough She's going home! Yes now to get out of here" Said Kensuke before walking home. Touji would have to call soon and talk about Hikari and what happened

"Wonder what she's going to do when she finds out that Shinji's not there?" Kensuke smiled it just wasn't Asuka's day.

* * *

Rei Apartment

Rei lay on top of Shinji out of breath after the longest making out section they had ever had which led to a little touching. Shinji was holding on too Rei protectively with one arm around her waist and the other playing with her hair.

"Rei-Chan we should get up now" whispered Shinji to his love

Rei lifted her head to look into his eyes before nodding and getting off of him. Still dressed in the over size shirt Rei started to change cloths.

Shinji just sat on the bed watching her after the touching he wasn't so shy any more. She was so beautiful to him just perfect the way she kissed him touched him she knew all the right places as he knew them for her.

When Rei finished they both got their shoes and headed to the beach to meet with Touji and Hikari.

* * *

The Beach

"Its so beautiful isn't it Touji?" Asked Hikari as they walked down the beach. Hikari had taken off her shoes so she could feel the sand and cool seawater.

Touji was too busy staring at the beauty next to him then at the sea, she was all he needed to look at, nothing else would match her beauty.

"Not as beautiful as you" Whispered Touji but it was loud enough for her to hear.

'Oh god did I just say that out loud?'

Looking at Hikari and seeing the deep blush answered his question.

"Thank you" whispered Hikari as they continued to walk.

"Umm it was nothing" said Touji with a darker blush then Hikari

By now the two teens were very close to one another and something over took Touji that made him reach out and hold Hikari's hand. Causing the girl to blush more than she had ever before but still held on to his hand wanting to be as close to him as she could.

The sun was starting to set now as they both stopped and watched it go down. Touji pulled her closer as if it were second nature to him. Looking up to see his face Hikari saw a blush creep to his cheeks.

"Thank you Touji today was great" said Hikari still looking at him.

"Thank you too for wanting to be with me" was the last thing he said before he found the courage to slowly moved his head down and captured her lips.

Rei and Shinji seeing what had happened smiled even if Rei's smile wasn't as big as Shinji's they were both happy that their friends had found love in each other.

"Isn't it beautiful Rei-Chan?"

"Yes it is Shinji" said Rei as she leaned on Shinji and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Rei-Chan"

Rei looked at Shinji and smiled the smile that was meant only for him the smile that made him weak in the knees, then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"And I you" whispered Rei as they both watched the sun set

But unnoticed by them tears ran down one girls face that just watched her best friend kiss the boy that she thought she like and hoped that he might like her back but no, no would ever like her never. After thinking this Asuka ran as fast as she could home, she should have never walked the long way home

* * *

Here is another chapter that I have just finished!

hope you like it

Review!


	13. Emotions

Hey guy well here is another chapter this will be the last I do for a while im updating all my fic one last time as I already said this to my other story im getting very busy with my exams, rock challenge and my Hampshire hockey tryouts to be writing but will write again as soon as I can which would probably be near the end of may or June I hope that you can wait for the story, enjoy this chapter!

also review!

bi

In this chapter you will be finding out what Asuka feels and who will help her get past it

Chapter 14

Emotions

Right now Asuka had felt like her life had just came crashing down on her, the memory of them kept coming in her mind playing over and over and she couldn't do any thing about it. Was the only reason of her life was to feel pain?

"Why?...why did this have to happen why did he have to make me feel this way?"

"WHY!" Screamed Asuka her hands clutching to her head, her head felt like it was going to explode. Every one was leaving her to be together. Shinji did it when he and Rei got together and now her best friend was leaving her to be with him.

**You will always be alone alone alone ALONE! **Said a voice in her mind and she knew it was right she would be alone

"No I will not let these stupid feelings get me down im Asuka ASUKA I don't have feelings its weak"

Right then Asuka's mother flashed in her mind.

"No no go away you left me leave me alone go go go go GOOOOOO!"

Asuka never wanted to remember what her mother, she left her. Her own mother left her so why would any one be with her?

Shinji looked away from the sky when he thought he saw someone run away.

"Rei-Chan did you see some one just a minute ago?"

But Rei was way ahead of him she saw and she knew how it was...Asuka.

"Shinji it was the second child" said her soft voice

Shinji's eyes widened "Asuka...oh no that meant she saw them she's going to go ballistic"

"No Shinji she looked sad...I know that look" said Rei remembering when she felt alone and lost before Shinji had come into her life.

"Hurt? Why would she be hurt?" Asked Shinji confused.

"I do not know at this time but I will go to find out" said Rei as she began to walk away in the direction that Asuka went.

"Rei I'll come with you" said Shinji walking after her no way did he want her walking alone.

All Rei did was nod

Asuka was now in the park. She sat herself down on the bench with her legs pushed up to her chest her eyes shut to try and get ride of the images of her mother when she found her dead.

After that she never let any one into her life she never wanted to get hurt again not like that no one could go though that again.

Asuka stiffened when she felt the presence of some one next to her. Turning to look at that person she had never expected to fine her here, this doll here. Why was she here why?

"Leave me wonder girl" spat Asuka

"No" was all came out of Rei's mouth as she continue to stare at Asuka.

With Rei's intense gaze on her Asuka felt uneasy until she looked into Rei's red eyes never had she seen emotion in these eyes of her's but now there was something there but she didn't know what it was

Shinji just stood back unnoticed by the German girl, watching.

"I understand what you feel" said Rei

"What? How could you ever know what I feel...your just a doll" whispered Asuka

Rei eyes looked in front of her into the distance.

"Yes I do, you are right I once was a doll I never understood what feelings were and was told it was none of my concern and that was all"

Rei took a pause before continuing quickly glancing at Asuka first, When Rei said she was right Asuka's head shot up and looked at her Rei was really trying to let some emotion out but why?...was she trying to help her?

"But when Shinji came into my life things changed I felt more confused with what my body started to feel that was when I felt alone that I could never feel what others do. That I'll never have what they have I was to be alone and that was all I knew"

Alone that word stuck with Asuka; maybe she did now what it was like

"But when Shinji-Kun taught me what it was to feel my life was better and you need to let people in too Asuka-Chan" When Rei said this she placed her hand on her shoulder she had never done anything like this before trying to comfort someone was not really her thing but Asuka was different she needed help like she had needed once before.

Asuka's eyes widened at what she heard Rei Ayanami the girl that never talked to her was trying to comfort her and called her by her name.

"Wond...I mean...Rei I..."

To be continued...

* * *

there you go well bi till next time

next Chapter: see how Asuka reacts


	14. A helping hand

Hi every one thank you or reviewing my story it always makes me happy!

Well Im happy to say that im not that busy now and I can update! Yay

Well here you go

Chapter 15

A helping hand

Asuka's eyes widened at what she heard. Rei Ayanami the girl that never had talked to her was trying to comfort her and called her by her name.

"Wonder...I mean...Rei I..."

Asuka paused looking into Rei's eyes never had she seen such emotion in them and they were for her Rei was feeling for her.

"I...I oh Rei I don't know what to do I...Im lost Rei" Mumbled Asuka as she threw herself into Rei's arms her eye's no long able to hold back the tears that wanted to come out for so long.

Rei's eyes showed shock she didn't know what Asuka would do and this was every unexpected but she knew how she felt oh how she knew, they were so a like.

Rei just held on to Asuka like a lost child that lost her parents. Asuka never felt so loved before and here she was in Rei's arm never would she believe that Rei could be so caring as she whispered soothing thing to her calming her.

Shinji stood shocked a little away from the girls. She did it Rei helped Asuka, he had never seen Asuka so helpless. As he looked at her now he almost couldn't believe it.

His gaze turned to Rei. Now as he gazed at Rei she looked so much like a mother comforting her child.

(She will be a great mother one-day)

A smile came to his lips as he thought of Rei being the mother of his children.

It had been a while now that Asuka had stopped crying her silent tears but she still didn't let go of Rei not wanting to move away from the warmth she had not felt for so long.

"Asuka" Whispered Rei soft voice

"Hmmm" returned Asuka moving her head so that it rested on Rei's shoulder.

"We should go somewhere it is getting dark it is not acceptable to be here so late" said Rei even though she had often walked a night before Shinji told her not to.

Asuka slowly stood but not having enough energy she fell if had not been for Rei she would had met the floor. Seeing that Asuka was in no shape to walk Rei put Asuka's arm around her shoulder to keep her up.

Shinji came right away to help putting Asuka's free arm around him.

* * *

Kensuke's house

RING...

RING...

"Hello?" Said Kensuke

"Hey man" came a voice

"Touji?...your calling late...did you just get back from being with Hikari?"

"Yea..."

"Oh came on man tell me the details!" Begged Kensuke

"Well we walked on the beach then...Na im not gonna tell ya yet! C-ya!"

Click...

"WHAT...TOUJI!" Screamed Kensuke down the phone

(He better tell me tomorrow!)

* * *

Misato's apartment

Asuka had been sleeping for the last hour. Rei was at her side watching and not moving.

(Maybe now she will let me help her...I have surprised myself never have I done this before never have I had to comfort some one it is all so new)

Shinji was in the kitchen making food for every one as Misato had another late night. When Shinji had finished he went to see how Rei was since they had come back Rei had not gone from Asuka's side and that was an hour ago. Shinji always knew that deep down Rei cared for Asuka but when the short-tempered girl was always insulting her she never showed her that she cared.

"Rei-Chan? Are you ok Rei-Chan" asked a concerned Shinji walking up to her.

Rei slowly turned her head and nodded

"Im fine Shinji-Kun"

"Are you sure im really worried Rei-Chan"

Even though Rei knew he loved her it always made her feel so special whenever he worried about her.

Rei gave him her small smile kissed him lightly on the lips. Leaning her forehead on his she said "Im fine"

Shinji just smiled back before kissing her again

"Ok then I'll go and bring something to eat in here ok"

Rei nodded, behind her Asuka started to wake up.

"Rei..." her small voice called also trying to get up

"Asuka don't try to get up" Rei said as she gently pushed Asuka back down onto the bed.

"Thanks...Rei...you know just because were...friends now doesn't...mean im going to be all nice to you..." said Asuka trying to smirk

(That the old Asuka back) thought Shinji as he left them.

* * *

Ok there you go now I hope you like it

Bi till next time


	15. A new friendship

Well here is chapter 15 of love. I know it's been a long time since I've last updated but better late than never.

Chapter 15

A new friendship

"Asuka don't try to get up" Rei said as she gently pushed Asuka back down onto the bed.

"Thanks...Rei...you know just because were...friends now doesn't...mean im going to be all nice to you..." said Asuka trying to smirk

(That's the old Asuka back) thought Shinji as he left them.

" Now why would I want you to change Asuka?" Asked Rei while sitting back on the stool that was place by Shinji's bed. Asuka smiled.

" Rei, I-Im sorry for yelling at you so many times. I never knew that you've been through what I have. Thank you for your help" whispered Asuka.

" You do not need to thank me; I have not done much. All I ask is for your friendship" Said Rei. Her face showing a small amount of emotion. But just enough for Asuka.

" Well you have it Won...I mean Rei" Asuka pushed herself up. She felt a lot better now. She also felt very hungry. Rei notice this when her stomach rumbled.

" Ha ha I guess I'm a little hungry" Asuka blush at her embarrassment.

Rei nodded also getting up. "Shinji has made dinner"

"Oh thank god I don't think I could have waited" Asuka and Rei made their way to the kitchen. They saw Shinji setting the table with delicious smelling food.

" Hi Asuka, Are you feeling better?" Asked Shinji as he put the final touches to the food. He gave a satisfied sigh then looked up at Asuka.

" Yea im better, thanks to Rei" Asuka took her seat gazing at the food. Soon everyone followed suite and sat down to eat.

" Mmmm this is great" Asuka was openly stuffing her face. Shinji really couldn't believe it she must really have been hungry.

" Yes Shinji you have outdone yourself" Spoke Rei after tasting her fried vegetables and soup.

Asuka looked up from her plate and saw Rei only eating vegetables. " Rei why don't you try some chicken?" Asuka was about to get some for her when Shinji stopped her.

" Rei-Chan is a vegetarian Asuka"

" Vegetarian? Really. Wonder why she's so skinny" Said Asuka poking Rei in the side to show them how skinny she was.

" I am happy with my size; Shinji would you like me to be bigger?" Asked Rei tilting her head to the side.

" Im happy with whatever size you like Rei-Chan" replied Shinji.

" God your so lovely dovy to two. Your gonna make someone sick" Asuka made a face and returned her attention to her beloved food.

After Dinner everyone sat down and flicked through the channels to pick a movie to watch. It wasn't that late just yet. So they thought it would be fun to watch something before they went to bed.

" What do you two want to watch?" Asked Shinji while he flicked threw the channels.

" How bought a romance? Rei would you watch that?" Asuka turned her head to Rei who was sitting next to her.

" I do not mind, I have not watch a movie before" Replied Rei

" WHAT!" Both Asuka and Shinji shouted turning there shocked face towards the blues haired beauty.

" Really Rei-Chan?"

" You've never ever seen a movie? You must be joking!" Said Asuka totally bewildered.

" I do not have the time, the commander says there are nothing special" Said the young blue haired pilot.

" Well they are! Now we will find a good romance and you will love it!" Spoke Asuka confidently.

" Give me that, I'll find something" Asuka snatched the remote off of Shinji. And began to flick thought numerous channels.

" AH ha this is the movie!" Rei just stared at the screen as the movie began.

" Shinji go shut the light!"

One and a half hours later

The words THE END came up on the screen. Shinji got up to turn the light back on. When he reached the girls he was shock to find both girls with tears in their eyes.

" That was...sniff...the best movie...sniff...ever" Mumbled Asuka.

Shinji moved and sat down next to Rei.

" Are you ok Rei-Chan" Shinji wiped the tear from her face. " Why did he die? Do people know about this?" Asked Rei pointing to the movie.

" Rei-Chan you do know that it's a movie. Its not real" Rei sniffed " its not?"

" No" Rei Sniffed again.

" Even though it's not real it was so good!" Said Asuka. Rei nodded in agreement

" Shinji is Rei staying the night?" Asked Asuka while she wiped away the remainder of her tears.

" I don't know, Rei do you want to stay?" Asuka Shinji

" If you wish it" was her reply

" Ok then that's settled your staying" spoke Asuka, she reached for a cushion and held it getting herself comfortable.

" Well you can sleep in my room with me and Shinji sleeps in his" Explained Asuka

" Are you all right with that Shinji" Asked Rei

" Why are you asking him? It's not like you've slept on the same bed before. All though I bet Shinji has dreamt about it" Said Asuka grinning at the blushing boy sitting next to Rei.

" We have" Spoke Rei in her soft voice.

" You have what?" Asked Asuka

" W-e-e have slept in the same bed Asuka" Said Shinji with an even heavier blush on his face. It was very embarrassing to talk about this to Asuka.

" WHAT? YOU HAVE? WHEN?" Asuka questioned move so she was right in Rei face. The blue haired pilot didn't flinch or move at the closing between them.

"Ere..." Shinji was a little frightened now.

" Today" Said Rei plainly.

' what is so strange about sleeping in the same bed as Shinji?' Thought Rei everyone seemed to be care a lot. Even Shinji didn't want to at first.

" Is there something wrong?" Asked Rei

At night

After Asuka gave Rei a lecture about how it's not proper for a young lady to sleep in the same bed as a boy they both said their good nights to Shinji.

Rei and Asuka were in her room getting ready to sleep. Asuka was about to make another bed for herself to sleep in when Rei got into her bed.

" Asuka are you not sleeping?" Asked Rei while she got under the covers.

" Yea when I made the bed"

" You are not sleeping on your bed?"

" Rei you are on my bed"

" Yes and you do not want to sleep with me?"

Asuka stared at Rei. ' I wonder how Shinji gets through the day with out dying of a nosebleed. Does she do this with his to?'

Asuka shrugged and got into the bed. She guessed it was alright. They were both girls so it was ok. Rei stiffened in the bed so that she ended up facing Asuka.

" I'm I a friend to you Asuka" Asked Rei

She never really had a proper friend before. I mean she did have Shinji but he was different he was her boyfriend. Maybe her and Asuka could become good friends like Asuka and the Class Rep.

" Rei after what you have done for me today, You defiantly are. Im I one to you?"

Asuka really hoped she was. Even though in the past they had had there differences and that she wasn't exactly nice to Rei. Asuka thought that maybe Rei could really be the only person who could understand her. Ok Hikari was her best friend and will always be but she would never know of the pain that Asuka had been through. But Rei did she lived it.

Rei gave the smallest smile but a smile anyhow and nodded before she closed her eyes. Asuka smiled. "Thank you for your help Rei" Asuka too closed her eyes and let sleep take her. Her dreams tonight will not be filled with nightmares but of peace, love and of a new found friendship.

" Im not alone"


End file.
